


The Right Partners

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Conversations, Detectives, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, M/M, Police, Stakeout, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: For once Dee doesn’t mind being on a stakeout with JJ, because these days both of them are happy with their partners.





	The Right Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 543: Wild at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Stuck on a stakeout with JJ, Dee realised that for the first time in living memory he didn’t have to worry about getting repeatedly glomped, groped, smooched, or subjected to the little guy’s constant jabber about true love, destiny, and how he and Dee were meant to be together. It felt kinda weird but in a good way.

JJ was being all focused and professional, paying strict attention to watching the street and the entrance to the building across the way instead of gazing starry-eyed at Dee, and yet he exuded an air of relaxed contentment that Dee suspected had nothing whatsoever to do with his presence in the car. 

He felt a sudden and unexpected surge of affection for someone he could at last consider a friend. Happiness looked good on JJ, and Dee could only hope it would last.

“So,” he finally broke the comfortable silence, not because there was any real need for conversation between them but because he was genuinely curious. “After all those years of pinin’ over my gorgeous self, does Drake have what it takes to keep you satisfied?”

JJ’s face lit up with one of the brightest smiles Dee had ever seen. 

“Does he ever! You’d never guess it to look at him but he’s a wild man, a real animal in bed! What he lacks in experience he more than makes up for in enthusiasm and willingness to learn.”

“Yeah? Well good for you, JJ. I’m happy for ya.”

Blue eyes blinked up at Dee, surprised. “You really are, aren’t you?”

“Course I am, you dope. You deserve to have someone who’ll make you happy. So does Drake for that matter. I’ve noticed him smilin’ a lot more recently; our resident pessimist’s gettin’ positively merry!”

JJ laughed happily. “I do know how to put a smile on his face.” He turned serious suddenly. “What about you and Ryo? I mean is he everything you hoped he’d be? I want you to be happy too. I know I made things difficult for you, acting like a lovesick idiot, always getting in the way…”

Dee cut him off. “It’s fine, JJ, water under the bridge. In a way you did me a favour, distractin’ me all the time, keeping me from gettin’ what I wanted, because by the time I got together with Ryo we were solid. I know we can handle anything life throws at us and come through the bad stuff stronger than ever. And yeah, he’s everything I hoped for and more. Still gets embarrassed about sex, but I know all the buttons to push to drive him wild, and once he gets into it he gets LOUD.” Dee winked at JJ. “It’s always the quiet ones, right?”

“That’s SO true,” JJ giggled. “Our partners may be quiet and mild-mannered by day, but they’re wild, passionate lovers by night. We’re so lucky.”

“Yeah, we are; took us a while, but we each got the right guy in the end.”

“We did.”

The End


End file.
